Kizuna
by kiky will
Summary: Baseada nos últimos mangás, onde o Sasuke vira gente. Não pela Sakura, não pelo Kakashi e não pelo Naruto, mas sim pelo Time HEBI. Estrelando: Time Hebi/Taka.


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... Eu não seria capaz de inventar personagens tão bons quanto Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo.

**Descrição:** Baseada nos últimos mangás, onde o Sasuke vira gente. Não pela Sakura, não pelo Kakashi e não pelo Naruto, mas sim pelo Time HEBI. Estrelando: Time Hebi/Taka.

**Atenção:** Essa fanfic é baseada nos acontecimentos recentes do mangá de Naruto, ou seja, contem **SPOILLER.**

**Kizuna.**

**- Pensão Qualquer –**

O time adentrou o apartamento da pensão. Estavam cansados. Não estavam tendo muito tempo pra descansar. A paz que pensaram que teriam ao saber que Sasuke tinha finalmente cumprido seu objetivo matando o irmão sumiu ao saber que agora Sasuke queria destruir Konoha.

Então o descanso nunca veio, mas, não só pra eles como pra Sasuke também. Sasuke tinha começado a treinar feito um louco sempre que podia. Mas, tinha algo estranho com os novos olhos dele. Apesar de Madara (Tobi) sempre dizer que estava tudo bem, os companheiros viam que aqueles olhos pesavam, eles limitavam Sasuke em tudo. Sasuke tinha medo de usá-los. Nos treinos, só usava um pouco e depois parava. Ficava cansado fácil.

E agora eles estavam na sua primeira como membros da Akatsuki. Iam capturar um dos últimos Bijuus restantes, Hachibi. A promessa de Madara era ceder todos os outros Bijuus para que Sasuke destruísse Konoha. Nem uma criança de dois anos acreditaria naquilo. Sasuke apenas dizia que eram eles que estavam usando a Akatsuki. Mas em todo caso, era preocupante.

**Sasuke:** Descansem. Eu vou comprar mantimentos. Amanhã nos iremos capturar Hachibi.

Ele saiu.

Os componentes do Time fizeram a primeira coisa que puderem pra aliviar o cansaço. Tiraram as batas até que pesadas da Akatsuki. E sentaram-se a mesa de jantar.

Em uma mesa branca com seis lugares sentaram-se distantes um do outro. O silencio foi total, até Suigetsu quebra-lo chupando água pelo canudo dos copos que sempre levava com ele. Como a água estava no fim ele ficou fazendo um barulho irritante. Esperou Karin gritar com ele. O que não aconteceu. Ela apenas se manteve calada.

**Karin:** Se...

Os outros dois olharam pra ela. Ela tinha um tom de voz diferente do tom animado/estressado de sempre. Parecia pensativa.

**Karin:** Se... O Sasuke me perguntasse... O porquê de eu ter vindo com ele nessa jornada insana... Eu diria que foi por poder. E vocês?

Ela fitou os companheiros.

**Suigetsu:** _- sorriso –_ Por poder.

**Juugo:** _- cara de sempre –_ Poder.

Karin abaixou os olhos novamente. Deu uma risada meio triste.

**Karin:** Eu diria que foi por poder... Mas... Eu estaria mentindo.

**Suigetsu:** Eu sempre achei que as mulheres não pensassem você só confirmou minha tese. Cê veio por que então louca?

**Karin:** Em toda a minha vida... As pessoas me queriam perto. Não por que gostavam de mim... Detestavam-me. Mas, eu podia durar os ferimentos deles. Era só me morderem. Eu era melhor que qualquer nin-medica que levava horas pra curar um ferimento. Eu podia curar todos de uma vez, era só me morderem. Com o Orochimaru não foi diferente... Ele queria o que todos queriam. Cura. Mas, não o Sasuke. O Sasuke disse "Eu preciso de você", mas, eu sabia... Eu sabia que ele não precisava que eu o curasse, Ele podia fazer isso sozinho. Ele precisou de mim... Não sei por que o motivo em si. Mas, se não fosse pra curá-lo... Se ele fosse diferente dos outros... Eu iria com ele.

Ela passou a mão nos cabelos, e logo depois ajeitou os óculos. Estava chorando.

**Suigetsu:** Como é estúpida! Agora ele não tem mais o Orochimaru pra curar os ferimentos dele. Vai sobrar pra você.

**Karin:** Mas agora eu não me importo. Eu não posso permitir que o Sasuke morra. Por que... Por que... Ele é um laço que eu finalmente conseguir ter.

**Suigetsu:** Ridículo...

**Juugo:** Eu...

Os dois se viraram pra Juugo. Juugo não era muito de falar, e quando ele falava espantava os outros.

**Juugo:** Eu... Sempre tive essa doença estranha. O Selo Amaldiçoado... Então, eu nunca tive laços realmente. Eu procurei o Orochimaru, ele disse que tentaria me ajudar. E eu aceitei ser sua experiência. Normal. Então eu conheci o Kimimaru, alguém que eu não conseguia matar... Alguém que podia me deter... Alguém com quem eu consegui laços. Mas, ele morreu. E meu único laço se foi. Até que apareceu o Sasuke. Ele também disse "Eu preciso de você". Mas eu não estava nem ai. Eu não queria saber. Eu não queria laços. Mas, ele conseguiu. Ele criou um laço comigo da primeira vez que me ajudou a voltar ao normal.

Juugo desviou o olhar, fixou um ponto qualquer na parede.

**Juugo:** De alguma forma... Ele lembrava o Kimimaru sabe? Mas, com o tempo ele foi se tornando mais importante. Importante ao ponto de me fazer querer morrer por ele... Por que... Ele é um laço que eu finalmente consegui ter.

Karin sorriu então ela não era a única a pensar dessa forma.

Logo o olhar de Juugo e Karin foi direcionado pra Suigetsu. Suigetsu riu.

**Suigetsu:** Nem pensar, eu não vou entrar nessa viadagem de Kizuna (¨ laços ¨).

Mas, os olhares persistiram.

Ele tirou o outro copo cheio de água do seu cinto e começou a sugar a água pelo canudo, pensando se falava ou não.

Até que ele tirou o canudo da boca, parecia contrariado a falar, mas falou.

**Suigetsu:** Zabuza nunca foi um cara legal pra eu ter laços. Pior ele me substituiu pela bicha do Haku quando percebeu que não podia controlar os meus poderes. Eu podia ter ficado sozinho, afinal, eu sempre soube me virar bem. Até que o Orochimaru me achou, de alguma forma... _– coça a cabeça –_ Eu não me lembro bem, mas, ele me convenceu a vir. E eu virei uma experiência. Minha massa aquosa o interessava. Mas, eu me tornei forte e revolto demais pra ficar andando por ai. E me prenderam em um tubo de vidro com alguma coisa que sugava meu chackra pra que eu não conseguisse sair. E eu fiquei lá, anos. Esquecido.

Ele sugou mais um pouco de água pelo canudo, e deu aquele sorriso característico dele.

**Suigetsu:** Ai apareceu o Sasuke. Da primeira vez ele era um pirralho fracote. Mas era esperto. Ele foi diretamente ao meu tubo e sabia até o meu nome. E ficou jogando conversa fora sem compromisso. E fez isso varias vezes. Dava pra ver que ele ia ficando forte, mas, eu não me importava. Ele só devia ser um moleque sozinho que o Orochimaru queria pra corpo. Até que um dia ele me disse "Eu vou tirar você daí, assim que matar o Orochimaru." Eu disse que ele era louco, ai ele me falou do Itachi. Mas, nada aplacou da minha cabeça que ele era doido.

Ele fez uma cara de tédio.

**Suigetsu:** Como todo mundo sabe, ele matou o Orochimaru e me tirou de lá. Mas, eu nunca dei muita moral pra ele. Afinal ele é bem chatinho, acha que pode mandar em todo mundo e tal, e ainda queria juntar uma vaca-gorda e um assassino-doente ao grupo. Nunca concordei realmente com o que ele fazia, mas se era uma forma de eu conseguir poder. Tudo bem. Então ele lutou com aquele homem-bomba.

Suigetsu soltou uma risada.

**Suigetsu:** Eu podia ter deixado ele no outro mundo. Eu podia não ter invocado aquela droga de cobra. Mas, eu me vi desesperado quando percebi que ele tinha usado o Jutsu. Eu fiquei com medo. Com medo de perder o Sasuke... Por que... Merda! Ele é um laço que eu finalmente consegui ter.

Um silêncio se apoderou do local. Ninguém sabia o que dizer.

Esse silêncio durou tempo demais, ou apenas o suficiente pra Sasuke voltar da rua.

Sasuke entrou deixou as sacolas em cima da mesa e remexeu dentro dela.

**Sasuke:** Água e frutas pro Suigetsu. _- joga pro Suigetsu –_ Chocolate e Udon**¹** pra Karin _– joga pra Karin –_ E Sokisôba**²** pro Juugo.

Tirou sua própria comida em seguida. Começou a comer, mas percebeu que seus companheiros não comiam.

**Sasuke:** É o que vocês sempre comem não é? Que greve ridícula é essa?

**Karin:** Sasuke...

**Sasuke:** Hm?

A Morena ergueu os olhos pra ele, fitando o par de olhos ônix do rapaz.

**Karin:** Não é por poder.

**Suigetsu:** É Sasuke, não é por poder.

**Juugo:** Não é por poder.

E todos os três se levantaram, e foram pros quartos levando suas comidas. Deixando Uchiha Sasuke achando que eles eram loucos.

**-/-**

** Sasuke POV. **

**-¹ Arf ¹-**

**Karin:** Olhe o estado do Suigetsu, Merda!

**-¹ Arf ¹-**

O Suigetsu estava mais aquoso do que gente. Ele havia usado o máximo de chackra pra salvar agente daquele ataque.

**-¹ Arf ¹-**

**Juugo:** Sasuke o que vamos fazer?

**-¹ Arf ¹-**

Agora o Juugo era uma criança. Ele tinha dado parte do seu chackra pra mim sobreviver.

**-¹ Arf ¹-**

**Karin:** Sasuke...

**-¹ Arf ¹-**

**- Flash Back on – **

**Karin:** _- Puxa a manga da blusa –_ Vamos Sasuke me morda! Rápido!

-

**Juugo:** _- Criança –_ Eu não posso... Deixar você morrer... Por que você... É a única coisa que eu tenho pra me lembra do Kimimaru...

-

**Suigetsu:** _- Se metendo na frente do ataque –_ Vão! Eu cuido disso aqui!

**- Flash Back off – **

Naruto... Kakashi... Sakura...

**-¹ Arf ¹-**

Eu rompi os meus laços com eles... Por que eles iriam atrapalhar os meus objetivos.

**-¹ Arf ¹-**

Mas... Eu não quero romper a minha ligação com esse três...

**-¹ Arf ¹-**

Por que eles são... Depois de tanto tempo... Os laços que eu finalmente consegui ter.

**-¹ Arf ¹-**

**Sasuke:** _- ri -_

**-¹ Arf ¹-**

Como alguém que não arisca a vida igualmente aqui pode ser digno desses laços?

**-¹ Arf ¹-**

**Sasuke:** _- fecha os olhos -_ Karin... Juugo... Suigetsu... _– Lagrimas de sangue começam a rolar –_ Não é por poder... _– Abre os olhos –_

AMATERASU!!

**- Fim -**

**¹ Udon –** Macarrão japonês com tempero diferente.

**² Sokisôba –** Bolinhos japonês.

**N/a: Eu sei... Terminou estranho. Mas, o que eu posso fazer? É como terminou o mangá! **

**Tinha a intenção de fazer essa fanfic desde que vi o Sasuke um tanto desesperado com o ataque do Hachibi pra cima do Time Hebi/Taka. Mas, depois de ver que ele vai lutar com tudo o que tem pelos amigos, eu não resisti a essa fanfic.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**n.n9**

**Vocês sabiam que fazer a boa ação de deixar um review pode pesar na hora de vocês receberem o presente do Papai Noel?! xD**

**Review Box ali em baixo esperando.**


End file.
